pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dimension of Centras
"Works in progress" don't get posted here. The open source characters group on facebook is a perfect place for those because you can discuss, tweak, finalise, etc. Pages shouldn't be created here until they're ready to be done. This is just one giant mess.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:31, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I wasn't aware that once a page gets put up in can't be revised at all. That seems odd, but I understand. Should I just delete it for now and start over? Please let me know what my next step should be. Thanks. Sorry for the mess. Knightfall1972 (RPB) (talk) 01:01, May 30, 2016 (UTC) : I wanted to clarify that changing the articles you created is not allowed because the characters are making their first appearance here in the PDSH wiki. Otherwise, yes, of course articles can be changed; this is after all a wiki. It may not be against the rules but I personally discourage creators from using PDSH as any character’s first appearance: They have the Facebook group, Blogger, Tumblr, Google Sites, DeviantArt etc. for that. An encyclopedic wiki should be documenting the attributes and appearances of these characters rather than hosting them. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 03:16, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::^^I agree with that as well (which, I know, sounds biased coming from me since all my characters debuted here BUT: there was no facebook group back then so...)! I'll elaborate on what I mean by "can't be changed once posted" tomorrow. (I really have to get to my dinner plans!) Night, all! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 03:36, May 30, 2016 (UTC) And is it even possible to delete a page and start over? Knightfall1972 (RPB) (talk) 01:05, May 30, 2016 (UTC) *Not really. Like I said, you'd be deleting a page for a character the whole world owns now. You'd need the whole world's permission to do so... However, my take on it (but, if someone else objects, that's their prerogative and I won't step in) is that, since you're new and didn't know, just make whatever changes you want IN YOUR NEXT AND FINAL EDIT (same goes for the Lady Jenna and the Evernauts page) and then be done. Any new pages you may create in the future, though... Once you click "Submit..." that's it. Fair enough?Cebr1979 (talk) 01:12, May 30, 2016 (UTC) **Okay, I've posted a link on the Facebook Group. It's where I'll come up with my final version of everything for the Dimension of Centras page. I would say that the Lady Jenna and the Evernauts page is done. I could add more to it but it would expand the complexity too much I thikn. Best to leave it be. And I'll make sure any future pages are finalized before I add them. I'm assuming i can still add pages for the other heroes and villains for the setting unless someone else beat me to them, which is not a big deal. I don't have a strong attachment to any of it. I'm doing this mainly to flex my creative muscles. Knightfall1972 (RPB) (talk) 01:37, May 30, 2016 (UTC) **Also, what templates did you use to get the proper format for the "Lady Jenna" page? And it there a tutorial somewhere I missed for how to lay things out? Thanks. Knightfall1972 (RPB) (talk) 01:40, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ***Yes (with one "sorta maybe") to everything you asked but... I'm heading out for dinner so will respond better sometime tomorrow. Bye for now! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 03:27, May 30, 2016 (UTC)